Dib and Vanellope: Alive
" But, Ms. Bitters, I can prove Panda-Zilla exists! Really, I can!" Dib Membrane was trying to prove to Ms. Bitters, his insanely cruel teacher, that Panda-Zilla, a giant Panda monster, exists. The class just mostly looked at him like he was crazy. " Suprise!" But one, only one, was giggling. Zim. That stupid little freak. He was an alien and Dib was out to prove it. Of course, people thought he was insane more than crazy in the department. Was Dib the only smart one in this world? The answer is no. His dad was the smartest. He was the second smartest. " That's nice, Dib. Now sit down before you get eaten by the Trash-Monster!!!," she yelled. Dib, knowing that was no such thing, sat down reluctantly. " Well, Dib-Stink, you failed yet again. Perhaps you should give up and let Zim rule. Thanks!," Zim told Dib. Dib hated it when Zim was being a...a... sarcastic loser! " What? It's what I could think of." " Today, class, we will learn about the End of the World. Open your books to page 666.," Ms. Bitters crowed. Wow. Did she an attitude replacement or what? Maybe a brain switch. Dib hated his life here. He wish he could be liked for who he was. However, all of that would change when he would meet a little girl with that same problem. ..................................................................... " DIB!!! C'MON!!! IT'S TIME TO GO!!!," yelled Gaz, Dib's evil sister. She and Dib had planned to go Bloaty's Pizza Hog, the weirdest pizza place in town, after school. Dib's dad said that pizza was a scientific invention made in order to cater human hunger. However, we all know the reason. Also, Bloaty's also just a brand new go kart game. People would be storming in to play it, so Gaz wanted to go right after school. Oh, sorry. Did I say school before? I meant Skool. " Coming, Gaz! I'm just getting my life detector!," Dib yelled from his room. " Well, hurry your big head up! I wanna play this new game... or else I'll buzzsaw your head off!," Gaz replied. " MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!!!," Dib replied. People always said that about him. Dib then came down the stairs with headphones, a metal backpack, and a metal-detector like device. " Ready!," Dib yelled. Gaz looked at him as if he sprouted two heads with only one eye each, but nodded anyway. The two took off and made it, even with the stupid stoplights and a crazy monkey hobo. Gaz immediantly took off for the arcade. It looked like was going rain outside, so the two wanted to make as much time as possible. " What the... WHAT IS THIS THING?!?," Gaz yelled. There, right in front of the arcade, were two pink seats connected to two racing games. The sides had pictures of some candy-coated racers and a raven haired girl . Dib kinda liked it, but Gaz was already filled with hatred. The game was called Sugar Rush, the Mario Kart / Candy Land combined racing game. Gaz hated cute things like that. While Gaz went and played House of the Dead, Dib decided to play Sugar Rush. What harm could it do? Besides, it looked kinda fun. A screen came up that said " Chews Your Racer!" Dib pressed on a Recess Peanut Butter Cup boy named Rancis Fluggerbutter. The weird thing was, he didn't see the raven haired girl on the side of the game on the roster. " Maybe she wasn't chosen today.," Dib thought to himself. Dib found the game so addicting, him and Gaz had to stay after closing time. When Gaz left, Dib turned on his Life Detector and put it on the game's wheel. Much to his surprise, he heard some man yell " Have Some Candy, Glitch!" He then heard cries and splatters of some substance. " Uh, kid guy? It go to time.," a stupid human told Dib. Dib than heard lightning outside. Great, he thought. A thunderstorm. Suddenly, the game started to rumble. Dib tried to move away, but the Life Detector was stuck to the wheel of the game. What was worse, the metal pack part was hard to remove, so he couldn't move! Lightning kept flashing outside. It was hard for Dib. He wished he could leave and run home. Coming soon! Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers